humanitiesjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gender, Sexuality, and Women's Studies Journals
Please share your experiences working with these journals! Feel free to add other journals to the list. Try to stick with this format: each journal should be separated by dashes, and responses under each journal should each have their own bullet. Back to Literary Studies Journals ---- ''differences: A Journal of Feminist Cultural Studies'' *Rejection no comments two months (2012) *Rejection, no comments or readers' reports, 5 months (2013) ---- ''Early Modern Women: An Interdisciplinary Journal'' * ---- ''Feminist Studies'' *long review process (approx eight months); detailed feedback in letter from editor but I was not given the actual readers' reports (rejection, 2011) *The draft was accepted with revision after 5 months (a long process but worthwhile). Very nice editors and detailed feedback from reviewers and editors (2012). *I think FS is slow (and I can't believe they still ask for a hard copy...!) -- about 1.5 years from submission to publication -- but their editors are kind, thorough, and thoughtful, and their publication is fantastic. ---- ''Legacy: A Journal of American Women Writers'' *submitted 6/2013--2 detailed readers' reports in less than a month (rejection). ---- ''Meridians: feminism, race, transnationalism'' *submitted article 1/2012. no response as of 7/2012. *Meridians is VERY slow. I submitted an article and didn't hear anything back for 8 months. At that point, I nudged and they sent me one not-super-detailed reader's report. Then once they accepted the article with revisions, they asked for me to make the revisions in 2.5 weeks, and then they took another four months to get back to me (again with nudging). I really do like this journal but they are very slow and not super responsive to emails. *I agree. Slow--had the article a year without decision. EDITED: Took two years, but the reviewers comments were very helpful and constructive for an accept with revisions. Agree with wait, wait, hurry up noted below. Also, if you have something that's perfect for them, and you have some time, send it to them. *I appreciate the comments above. Since I submitted the article in 12/2011 and have yet to hear anything as of 1/2013 & three emails later, I am determing that the article is not being considered by the journal. Has anyone else heard anything in the past year from Meridians? *I found meridians to be very wait wait, hurry up. I submitted an article and heard absolutely nothing. It was accepted after a year and then they told me I had a few days to copy edit. It was odd. I also notice that the second issue didn't come out this year - maybe it was delayed? I'm not sure what the deal is. *very hard to reach- and very unprofessional editorial staff. I've shared my experience with others in my field, and they have had similar experiences with Meridians. It's too bad, because I really support the journal's intellectual investments... ---- ''Nineteenth-Century Gender Studies'' *Timely rejection. Detailed feedback. ---- ''Phoebe: A Journal of Literature and Art'' * ---- ''Signs: Journal of Women and Culture in Society'' *rejection (not sent out for review) within a month. no comments given (2012) *rejection after 3 days of submission without external review. No comments given at all (2012). Very disappointing! *rejection after one week without external review. Disappointed but at least they responded quickly. (Feb. 2013) ---- ''Tulsa Studies in Women's Literature'' *According to an editorial assistant, my submission was back from external reviewers after five months, but I did not get a decision from the editor until 11.5 months after my initial submission. (Even though they claim that 8 months is their maximum review time.) I would not submit to this journal under any circumstances. Oct. 2012 *Submitted in 5/2012. Received a confirmation after about a week or more after I followed up. As of 6/2013, the ms. is still under review. Sent follow-up email one week ago and still no response (6/2013) *Is this journal still active? 7/2013 ---- ''Women's Studies'' *is this the same as "Women's Studies. An inter-disciplinary journal"? My submission was accepted in 2010 and as of 2012 it is not even slated for publication. Minimal comments in readers' reports. --update: scheduled for publication later this year (2013)--so about 3 years to publication after acceptance *Submitted for a special issue and never heard anything. (2010)